villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Semira
Semira is the secondary antagonist in Underworld: Blood Wars. She is a hig ranking vampire and the the leader of the Eastern Coven. She is portrayed by Lara Polver. Biography Prior to becoming a vampire, little is known about Semira's human life. Sometime before 1402, Semira was turned into a vampire by the Vampire Elder Viktor and was originally part of the Old World Coven. Around the time that the Vampires lost Castle Corvinus and Selene was turned, Semira was sent to the Nordic Coven; however, despite her time within the Coven, she disagreed with their more peaceful ways. Before being sent to the Nordic Coven, she was Viktor's regent in the Budapest Coven. She later left the Nordic Coven. Despite no longer holding Viktor's affections the way she once had, her loyalty to him remained; she was still under his command at least until the late 1980s or early 1990s as it was Semira and her troops that were sent to the Nordic Coven to investigate when Viktor (or possibly Kraven on Viktor's behalf) grew suspicious of Amelia's strange absence from Vampire society. However, by the time that Semira arrived at the Nordic Coven's stronghold, Amelia had already left (as had Thomas and his and Amelia's infant son, David) and returned to the Eastern Coven. At some point Semira joined the Eastern Coven and rose through the ranks of the Coven, ultimately leading the Coven and heading up the Elite Council. Underworld: Blood Wars Semira is the leader of the Eastern Coven and holds a place on their Elite Council. For sometime, the Coven has been pursuing Selene in order to punish her for her part in the deaths of the Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus. However, despite their pursuit of Selene, Semira proposes offering Selene amnesty in exchange for her training the Coven's inexperienced Death Dealers. Semira later utilises Selene's proximity to order her own lover, Varga, to challenge Selene to a sparring match in order to drug her with nightshade. She also orders Varga to kill the other Death Dealers who are present at the training session so that she might blame Selene for their deaths. Once Selene is in her custody, Semira intends to drain her of her blood in order to execute her for Viktor's death, whilst also taking Selene's power for herself by ingesting the drained blood. It is then revealed that Semira was once the favourite of Viktor, only to be replaced by Selene; however, her loyalty to Viktor has never wavered. Semira is able to drain a portion of Selene's blood before David and Thomas stage a rescue. In the ensuing fight, Semira kills Thomas. Following Selene and David's escape, Semira deduces their destination and sends Alexia after them. Upon Alexia's return, Semira kills the younger Vampire, revealing that she had always known of Alexia's treachery and was using her for her own purposes. Later, Semira drinks the blood that was drained from Selene and transforms into a Vampire-Corvinus StrainHybrid. David and Selene soon return to the Eastern Coven's castle, at which point David reveals himself to be the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and therefore the pure-blooded heir to the Eastern Coven. With no intention of relinquishing her power, Semira demands he be arrested, only to be arrested herself by Varga. During the Lycan attack on the Eastern Coven, Semira is able to escape from her cell. She engages David in a sword fight, quickly gaining the upper hand and wounding him; he distracts her with a shaft of sunlight and kills her. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Vampires Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Usurper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid